One Crazy Night
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: Based off the omake that just came out After a drunken night, the members at the party wake up to find themselves in different bodies! Surely this means that havoc ensues right? Oneshot


**_Hello there Minna-San. This is based off the latest omake and a freaky Friday prompt in a writing contest I entered_**.

* * *

Lucy was wasted, drunk. Her mind was all over the place, the alcohol clouding her mind. However her and the other girls sobered up the moment Erza started her game 'Guild Master'. Somehow Erza kept becoming the guild master and within an hour, everyone was down to their underwear at least and violated.

Lucy covered her breasts to keep the boys prying eyes away, face flushed from embarrassment. Erza, completely nude, was off to walk out the door before it was opened on them. Jellal stood, jaw dropping at the sight of the scene.

"J...Jellal! It isn...isn't what it looks like!" Erza stammered out. The party members that weren't completely out of it, ie Wendy, we're all surprised, an 'eeehh?' Emerging from their mouths in unison at the sight of a nervous Erza.

Natsu burst into laughter at her. After his laughing continued and Erza not trying to kill him, Lucy thought she had gone past the state of being drunk and into hallucinations.

Jellal sat down next to Erza, face red already. When Cana slammed the door open, demanding why she wasn't invited, Lucy groaned. They were all going to get screwed over by the end of this.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open when she heard a large banging from inside her head. She sat up and looked around. She sighed in relief, people had finally put their clothes on again. She pushed herself up onto her feet, feeling a strange lightness around her chest. She put this off to the hangover. She went into the bathroom and splashed her face, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleepyness. She looked up into her mirror.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched, looking at her face. Oh at this moment she wouldn't of minded if they had drawn all over her face. Oh that would of been far better. Instead she found herself staring into her reflection, her apparently looking like Natsu. She slapped herself a few times to try wake up but nothing changed. She looked down to see his toned abs and his baggy white pants, bandage still wrapped around his arm.

Jellal slammed the door open.

"Are you alright Lu...Natsu?" He asked, voice becoming confused.

"I...I'm not alright Jellal. What happened last night?"

"J...Jellal?!" He asked before stepping beside her and staring at his reflection. "How is this possible? I'm Erza!"

Their shouts woke the others up. Slowly but surely, they realised what had happened and tried I find out who was in which body. Lucy walked towards her writing desk and opened it, drawing a sheet of paper out and a pencil.

"I will write this down so we know who is who." She said. She firstly wrote her name and drew an arrow towards Natsu's name, connecting the two. The proceeded to do this between the pairs. Soon she found out not necessarily everyone switch with the same person. She had finally finished the list.

"Lucy - Natsu

Erza - Jellal

Levy - Cana

Cana - Wendy

Wendy - Gajeel

Gajeel - Levy

Gray - Juvia"

"Juvia is in Gray-Sama's body?" 'Gray' asked, arms throwing themselves around himself. "Juvia is in Heaven~"

"So this is what having boobs is like..." Levy muttered, staring down at her new chest as Cana. Cana was in the opposite, looking around at everything that was so large compared to herself.

"Gosh Wendy I didn't know you were so short!" Cana exclaimed, her new perspective changed all her sights.

"So you are Natsu right?" 'Juvia' asked, head butting against 'Lucy'.

"Course I am Ice Head... Or should I say water freak?" 'Lucy' said. They glared at eachother for what seemed like forever before 'Jellal' stood behind the pair.

"Boys!" 'He' shouted, hands on hips.

"Aye Sir!" The shouted, arms wrapped around eachother.

"Now... We need to figure out how and when this happened. I doubt it's changeling as it was destroyed long ago. Our best bet is to ask the master on what to do." 'Jellal' said, taking charge.

They all nodded, wanting to return to their own bodies.

"At least I'm not a cat this time..." Erza muttered under his breath, remembering back to that time all those years ago. She shuddered.

* * *

The guild members that were sat around with presents were staring at the group that just entered. They knew something was up when Juvia wasn't fawning over Gray, instead fighting with Lucy. There were other things but that was the main difference.

"Um, where is the guild master?" Lucy asked politely Macao and Wakaba. Both were sat at the bar with Mira nearby.

"Gosh Natsu, when did you get such nice manners?" Mira asked, unaware of the situation.

"Crap..." She muttered, forgetting who's body she was in. "Mira-Chan, we switched bodies. I'm Lucy." She explained before showing her the diagram she made.

"Oh my. Are you sure it isn't-"

"It's not changeling. Master Makorav was able to destroy that soon after it was cast back then."

'Natsu's' head bashed against the table. How could this of happened. She was betting it was something to do with Cana and the bag she had in her hand when she entered.

"The master is out with Laxus at the moment. I can't think on where they could be, they said it was 'Dreyar Family Business'." Mira explained. 'Wendy' sat down next to her.

"Get me a drink Mira~!" She said, hands on the bar table.

"Sorry Wendy-chan but you are a little too young for alcohol." Mira winked.

"I'm not Wendy! I'm Cana!" She protested, pouting.

"Sorry 'Cana' but I can't serve to someone that is under the legal age."

"THATS IT I AM KICKING THAT LADY AT THE RESTAURANTS ASS FOR GIVING ME THOSE DUMB COOKIES!" She shouted in rage before standing up dragging her body with her.

"Wend...I mean Cana! Don't drag me!" Levy squealed. 'Gajeel' and 'Levy' followed after them. They needed to keep the bodies and the person together as much as possible.

This left Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Jellal at the guild.

"Juvia feels like she could melt~" 'Gray' said, still hugging himself. 'Natsu' walked up to her.

"I'm happy for you Juvia-Chan but you need to calm down. This won't last for much longer as we all want to get back to our own bodies." Lucy said, pulling her into a hug.

Those that weren't up to date on the situation were watching, mouths open.

"Called it that Gray and Natsu would get together." A random voice called out.

"WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" 'Juvia' and 'Lucy' screeched at the same time. "HEY! STOP COPYING ME!" They glared at eachother before throwing punches at one another once more.

Erza and Jellal were having awkward glances between one another. Tension was building between the pair. When Mira looked on, she honestly couldn't tell if they had swapped or not.

"Ara...true love."

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE RESTAURANT.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU WONT CHANGE US BACK?!" They all shouted in unison. Wendy looked down at everyone. It was such a strange sight seeing everyone so low below her, everything else looked far different from this new angle.

"I told you after you bought those cookies that it would only reverse if you find selfless love." The woman said, holding her hands together. Levy thought in the back of her mind that this seemed too similar to one or two of Mira's match making schemes.

"Do you even know what guild we are from?! One of our values IS love! Shouldn't we be changed back already?!" 'Wendy' said, outraged.

"Well... That's..uh..certainly a different...uh...case from normal..." The woman stuttered before backing away. The group stepped towards her, making her back into the wall. She side shuffled until she made it to the entrance of the kitchen.

She bolted away before they could react.

"Levy or Cana or whoever you are, go get the others. We are going on a hunt! Gihihi." Gajeel muttered. It looked so strange coming from Levy's body that it was hard to suppress a laugh.

'Cana' ran as fast as she could, the strange bouncing sensation on her chest throwing her off slightly.

"How can...Erza...and the others...possibly fight...with these?!" Levy gasped as she held onto them to stop them from bouncing all over the place.

She skidded to a stop at the doors, still holding on for dear life.

"ALL THOSE AT THE PARTY LAST NIGHT FOLLOW ME!" She shouted as best as she could. They all stood up immediately and raced out the door. Air zoomed past her face, all that was left was Juvia's blue jacket.

* * *

"So the stripper can't even control himself when he is in someone else's body?" Natsu said, looking at Gray's new attire. He had accidentally stripped down to Juvia's bra as they ran. Gray blushed, partially embarrassed.

"It's a habit and it won't stop no matter who's body I'm in!" 'Juvia' shouted.

"Gray-Sama, wanting to show off his beloved's chest." 'Gray' said, chasing behind them, hands clasped together.

"It's not like that!" The real Gray shouted back at her.

"I'm sure it's not." The real Lucy sniggered.

"What was that?" Gray said, glaring at Natsu.

"It wasn't me Ice Princess!"

"I'm sure it wasn't."

"It wasn- THERE!" He shoute randomly, pointing at a woman that was getting chased by a different group of people. They caught up and soon many of the civilians were watching the scene.

"TACKLE HER!" 'Wendy' and 'Levy' shouted in unison, racing forwards and knockin mg the woman to the ground.

* * *

They all exchanged highfives, managing to convince the lady to change them back.

"I'm going to miss these." Natsu said, looking at his chest. He gave them a small squeeze.

"STOP GRABBING MY CHEST YOU PERV!" Lucy shouted, punching him in the face.

"But at the moment they are technically mine..."

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE A THING!"

As their argument wore on, the woman gathered them all together and cast the fortune cookie spell.

"a journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back" she repeated these words for each person and once more for good luck.

A bright, golden magic circle was beneath them in an instant and they all started to glow. Moments turned into minutes and the light died down.

"Am I...me?" Various voices asked. Lucy looked down at her palms. It wasn't until she turned her hand over to see her pink guildmark she let out a sigh of relief.

Others did likewise, people pulling random others into hugs. Gray let Juvia hug him, even allowing her to give him a peck on the cheek. He was just relieved to be himself again.

They stood up and made their way back to the guild, all chatting happily together about what they all thought.

The little restaurant owner smiled. She didn't need that spell for them to love eachother. Their bonds were too great and she saw that now.

(Meanwhile, Jellal and Erza disappeared. Their sudden vanishing act was picked up upon by Wendy. Mira sighed. 'They must be saying their 'goodbyes' ' she thought as she watching the group walking around.)

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading. I also plan to post more of my fics on here soon. Later guys!_**


End file.
